


Soldiers of Misfortune

by sleepingneko



Category: AKB48, HKT48, Majisuka Gakuen, Majisuka Gakuen 4, Majisuka Gakuen 5, NMB48, SKE48
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, HKT48 - Freeform, Iriyama Anna - Freeform, Kawaei Rina - Freeform, Kizaki Yuria - Freeform, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, NMB48 - Freeform, SKE48 - Freeform, Shimazaki Haruka - Freeform, Yokoyama Yui - Freeform, sleepingneko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingneko/pseuds/sleepingneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has been besieged by dark creatures. After generations of un-ending war, mankind is scattered and barely holding on. But as long as there is life, there is hope. At least, that's what Commander Yokoyama Yui holds on to. She's been granted an important role. To assemble and lead an elite team. Her codename? Otabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldiers of Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo~ Here's a new fanfic with a military setting. I know there's already a few out there, but it was just so tempting. Other characters from the series will appear eventually. Feel free to review and let me know what you think?

Footsteps echo down a long hallway, silencing the usual rowdy chatter of the barrack occupants. Trained military personnel recognised her rank and got out of her way respectfully with a salute. She nodded politely in acknowledgement, and felt the heavy stares on her back as she approached the last room at the end.

By right, only officer ranked personnel are allowed private rooms, but this one was a special case. She had become such an asset, that certain perks became negotiable with the higher ups. The officer knocked on the door, not surprised that she was ignored.

She tried the door handle to find that it was locked. She wasn’t surprised by that either. Shaking her head, she pulled out a spare key that was given to her and swiftly entered the room.

“The door is locked for a reason.” A sleepy voice drawled.

It took a while for her eyes to get accustomed to the dim lighting. But when they did, her vision zeroed in on a figure laying lazily on the couch with her eyes closed.

“Paru, it’s been a while.” The figure stirred, sitting up with a stretch, and the young woman yawned as she studied the trespasser before her.

“Yui, commander huh? They’ve been treating you well.”

‘Same old Paru.’ Yui felt a smile tug at her lips, but resisted the urge.

“You would’ve ranked higher than me by now, so much potential. But you’re slacking.” Yui chided sternly.

“If you’ve come to lecture me then you can leave now.” The lazy soldier leaned her head back against the sofa and closed her eyes in dismissal of her old friend.

“Yes and No. As your commanding officer, I'm officially recruiting you.”

“No you’re not.” Paru retorted.

Yui throws a folder on the coffee table.

“As of now I am. Welcome to Team Rappappa.”


End file.
